


No Questions Asked

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Episode: s03e04 Sateda, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s Free For All prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Ronon Dex,You take me inNo questions askedYou strip away the uglinessThat surrounds me(Sarah McLachlan, 1997)
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	No Questions Asked

Evan had been on edge for hours, waiting for news and expecting the worst. It had killed him, not asking (demanding) to go along with Sheppard on the rescue mission, and maybe if Caldwell hadn’t been involved he would have.

So he did his job and waited for word and cursed stupid military rules that made even less sense in a far-flung galaxy than they did on Earth.

When the knock finally came, Evan thought his door open and pulled Ronon into his arms. Ronon was dirty and bruised, and he was hugging Evan back harder than he usually did.

“Doc Beckett give you the all clear?” Evan asked, rubbing Ronon’s back.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Shower.”

Ronon let himself be led into the bathroom and carefully stripped out of his clothes. There was a waterproof bandage on the back of his neck, where the new Wraith tracker had been removed. Evan had a moment of pure, unfiltered anger when he saw it, which he covered by getting the water in the shower to just the right temperature.

Evan stripped himself down and got in the shower too. Ronon braced himself against the wall, water beating down on his shoulders, and let Evan wash him. He was so strong, but Evan could feel the fine tremors running through Ronon’s body.

Re-captured by the Wraith. Dropped off in the middle of the ruins of his former home and forced to fight for his life. Undoubtedly feeling responsible for the destruction of Keturah’s village. Evan could only imagine the emotions Ronon was feeling, could only guess at the mental and emotional anguish he’d been put through just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He tried to wash it all away – the hurt, the fear, the bad memories – and by the time the shower was over Ronon was loose and droopy-eyed. Evan dried them both off and got Ronon into bed. He thought the lights off and barely made it back to the side of the bed before he was being pulled down on it.

Ronon enveloped him, arms and legs wrapped around Evan as if he were holding on for dear life. Maybe he was. The tremors increased, and Evan could feel tears on the back of his neck.

“It’s over now,” Evan said softly, running his hands up and down Ronon’s arms. “You’re home.”

He didn’t ask any questions. Ronon would talk when he was ready, and Evan would be there to listen.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Evan said. 

Ronon pressed a kiss to the back of Evan’s head. “Coming back to you gave me something to fight for.” 

Evan’s eyes burned. He vowed to be there next time, regardless of the repercussions. Ronon was more important than regs. He was more important than anything.

“Sleep now,” Evan said. “You need to rest.”

Ronon hummed wordlessly, and it wasn’t long before he fell asleep. It was a while before Evan was able to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** When I was contemplating this prompt, I thought of the _Sateda_ episode. That must’ve been so brutal for Ronon, on so many levels. Guilt over what happened to the villagers, anger and helplessness at being recaptured by the Wraith, grief over being back in Sateda and remembering all he lost. No-one needed aftercare more than this poor man. That’s why I gave him Evan.


End file.
